


The Purpose You Gave to Me

by Moonharvester_00



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonharvester_00/pseuds/Moonharvester_00
Summary: I'm not giving myself grace I am just understanding how it is!Baekhyun gave his all in everything he always did, including when he was finding his soulmates. And he was an unusual one instead of one other he had eight others willinh to love him to pieces.





	1. Beginings

It all started when he was young his soulmates tattoos would glow randomly as if he was always near them but had no idea where they were. Even as he started grade school the tattoos would burn so hot he would get sick from them. In all honesty after the first five tattoos that appeared immediately during his birth, they all though that it was odd already to have that many, but unfortunately as the years passed the other three one after the other blossomed on his light skin. 

As he grew up Baekhyun learned to cover the tattoos up. After the first experience with bullies he knew that would have to be the way it was. But Baekhyun never let the bullying get to him; never let the words crawl and make a home under his skin. After the first bully, Baekhyun vowed to himself that he would always and forever put his everything into anything he ever did. And thats his Baekhyun, was crowned the beagle of the third years at Seoul Divine Arts. Even his own hidden soulmates knew him by that, those in college and those in the grades below him.

He hoped that the first year would pan out to be a great one. Pass his classes, top of the class, and all that jazz. His real priority though, Choir Nationals being held in Busan. The preliminaries started as of yesterday and would go on through the rest of the week.


	2. Sehun: Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are short but I can only write short chapter unless it comes too important scenes in Baekhyun's life. Please for give me!

It was the end of Choir Nationals, thank god, but for Baekhyun it wasn't the end of his competition. He had met someone that had come second at Nationals his name was Jungkook the boy had been sweet and really cute but there was something about his friends that took off the edge of his sweet personality something that said "don't fuck with me." Baekhyun learned that Jungkook and his older friend Oh Sehun had transferred schools last year and taken the entrance exam for Baekhyun's high school. Three days had passed since the ending of Nationals and school had finally picked up in its place. As Baekhyun was wandering the halls before first bell he caught a glimpse of Jungkook and made a bee-line for him.

"Hey!" Baekhyun lightly slapped Jungkook's shoulder.

"Oh.. h-hyung!" Jungkook stuttered out.

"What's up?"

"Not much just trying to find my locker," Jungkook answered.

Baekhyun felt a light burning sensation on his left shoulder blade and the sensation only burned hotter as the seconds ticked away. Baekhyun winced in pain just as a very handsome first year stepped up to him, the boy had a chiseled jawline and his skin was pale and flawless.Jungkook caught Baekhyun line of sight, "Oh Baekhyun-hyung, this is Sehun, Oh Sehun," he introduced.

Baekhyun really didn't know why or how he had never been introduced to him before. This boy he remembered him from playgrounds around Seoul, nameless primary schools and place in the mall, and convenience stores. His face was engrained into his memories. Baekhyun, after he snapped Sehun induced stupor, noticed that Sehun was indeed having a similar reaction to him being so close.

Baekhyun reached his hand out, "Hi I'm Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, third year!"

Sehun returned the gesture and shook Baekhyun's hand, "Sehun, first year," he smiled brightly. As they released hands one word, feeling, sense, came to his mind.  _Protection._


End file.
